


Practice

by problematicpug



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, also there's a mention of haruhi/hikaru, literally it's just kissing so i decided not to use any warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicpug/pseuds/problematicpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the act just felt wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

The heat of their breath was inescapable and it was beginning to get hard to breathe, even through their noses. Occasionally, they would let awkward reluctant whines escape their throats when clearly they hoped for this to be a silent affair.

It was a few minutes before Hikaru and Kaoru's alarms would go off for their day to begin. Every so often, though, one of them would wake up an hour or so before the alarm. By pure awareness of each other, the remaining brother would wake up. They were almost always facing each other and they would spend a few moments looking into each other's eyes, appreciating their brotherhood.

Indeed, they were brothers too incredibly close to really be called normal. Members of their family flicked their eyes at the boys in judgment, and though the young ladies at the host club were entranced by their brotherly relationship, they were also distracted by the unthinkable taboo the boys performed for them each and every school day.

Sometimes, however, when it got to be a few minutes of them looking at each other in the mornings, they would slowly lean and allow their lips to meet.

They didn't know when it had begun. It must have been around the time that two or three months had passed since they entered the host club, because it was near that point when they realized that their act was not nearly as weird as it could have been - no, more like, it was not nearly as weird as it had been _before_.

It still felt wrong though, and the first few times it happened, Kaoru would not allow their to be any tongue or much shifting of their lips, although Hikaru seemed to be increasingly curious.

Although Kaoru always tried to be as daring as Hikaru was so as not to ruin any of his brother's fun, one morning as he pulled away he couldn't help but say, "…I don't think we should be doing this."

He was trying to look away, but Hikaru, forward as ever, kept leaning so that he could look his brother in the eyes. "Why not? It's not that bad." 

"…It feels kind of wrong." 

Hikaru let there be another pause as he observed his brother before he said, "Maybe you're looking at it the wrong way. Don't think of it as two brothers kissing. You could… think about it like… _practicing_."

Kaoru snorted. "What are _you_ practicing for?"

Hikaru's eyelids lowered. "Maybe Haruhi."

Kaoru chuckled, feeling some weight lift off his chest. Hikaru _could_ use all the help with girls he could get.

Thus, here they were, sharing another early morning kiss.


End file.
